Never Without A Thorn
by TinyLaments
Summary: What better veil than a sham of a marriage? However, is that all there is to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Please bear with me. I sail on a ship that was never meant to be. :D_

"I beg you, please."

She subtly shifted her gaze to princess. Her golden eyes, usually brimming with brilliance and ferocity, have markedly softened. She immediately understood what they were trying to convey.

"I commend your boldness, Sagara-dono, although you should have given more consideration to the time and place. Sixty points." Niwa Nagahide responded to his request with a genial smile. "However…"

Whoosh. The wooden blades of her hiogi slid shut. "I cannot act on my own volition. Hime-sama?"

All eyes were on Oda Nobuna, whose face was devoid of any emotion. "Dearuka," she replied with a hint of reluctance. "I accept this match."

**(later that night)**

Sagara Yoshiharu nervously waited in his room. "Nobuna seems to have forgotten the reward she promised. She won't fool me this time. The prettiest girl in Japan..." He was, once again, hopelessly lost in his fantasy harem world. "Don't tell me…gah! This is torture. Damn. My heart…my heart can't take it. Nagahide-cha—"

"What disgusting things are you scheming in that filthy brain of yours, Ero-saru?" Nobuna was looking down on him, her nose mere inches from his. Both turned red upon realizing their close proximity to each other.

"W-what are you doing, Saru? Staring at me with weird eyes…ba-baka!"

"Huh?! You were the one who burst in here and shoved your face into mine!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're up to no good again, aren't you?"

"Ara ara, is that jealousy I hear?"

Nobuna jammed a foot into Yoshiharu's abdomen. "Jealous? What are you saying? Is there any rea—mmf!" His lips were on hers in a flash, swallowing her words. In that crystalline moment, she felt like she could do anything. Invincible, indestructible. Everything seemed to have ceased existing; her mother's hatred, her father and the Nanban missionary, Kampaku Konoe Sakihisa, all her fears and sorrows, erased by that intimate meeting of lips. She no longer cared if someone were to 'accidentally' walk in on them. She fervently returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen, Nobuna," Yoshiharu mumbled into her delicate mouth. "I love you."

That was a first. She had declared her love for him on several occasions, loudly and not to mention, proudly. Not once did he utter those words to her…until now. Blushing furiously, Nobuna's eyes grew wide. "S-saying something so embarrassing at a time like this…" She let herself fall into his embrace, causing both of them to tumble into the futon.

His arms obligingly tightened around her, like a chain never to be broken. Lying there beside her, it was as if time itself had stopped. An immense surge of happiness flowed through every fiber of his body as he breathed her in. But with that pleasant sensation came anxiety, a dark shadow looming over his heart.

"I feel like I could stay with you forever. Just like this. Just you and me...always."

His heart clenched at these words. Grief slowly etched into his features. Fearing that his voice would break, he could only manage an "Mm-hm." He nuzzled her hair as he struggled to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Nobuna angled her head to look into his eyes. They were burning with passion and determination, illuminating like the morning sun. "The weight of the burden I put on Manchiyo...I'm horrible, aren't I? She's always been understanding, so nurturing...much more loving than Okāsama ever was." Her lips curled into a melancholic smile. "She stood by me from the very beginning. Even when I was dubbed "the fool of Owari," and cast aside by my own mother, she never abandoned me. I'm truly grateful for her."

"Aren't you worried?" Yoshiharu joked.

"Hm, what's that? Just so you know, Manchiyo is not interested in horny monkeys."

He sniggered and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "That's harsh, even for you."

Nobuna pushed herself off him and caressed his cheek with her palm. "Saru," she murmured. There was deep longing in those golden eyes of hers. Endearing as it was, it wounded him severely to see it. Another tender kiss on the lips and she was gone. Yoshiharu was alone again, trapped deep in his thoughts.

_Hopefully, this will put an end to all those rumors about Nobuna and me. She's special. Extremely so. The visionary, the one fated to liberate this dark nation, she who has resolved to sacrifice her heart, her soul, her entire humanity; she's Japan's only hope. This relationship is…_

He suddenly began laughing manically, only to burst into tears at the next moment. "Fucking up history for a love affair? Huh, HAHAHAHAHAHA." He clenched his fist and struck himself in the chest.

"Are you dissatisfied at such an early point in our marriage, Sagara-dono?" Nagahide greeted Yoshiharu's pain-stricken face with her usual cheery disposition.

Abandoning his prone position, Yoshiharu made a face and smirked. "Now, how can that be? We haven't even spent a night together."

"Sagara-dono looked like a monkey just now. Fifty points."

"Oi, Nagahide-chan, I have feelings, too."

Gracefully gliding across the room in a lilac nightdress that flowed past her ankles, she was a goddess. With its low neckline and high slit, her thin garment did little to conceal her form. Yoshiharu was familiar with her slender legs, as he had seen her flaunt them in the battle at Okehazama. Only, he had never seen them up close. _The color suits her_, he thought inwardly, trying to distract himself from her long, elegant limbs. His eyes trailed up her body, pausing briefly at her bust before finally settling on her face. _They're not as huge as Katsuie's, I mean those are just GINORMOUS, but for some reason, it doesn't bother me. Wait, what am I thinking?_ Feeling ashamed of his musings, he averted his eyes from her and concentrated on the wooden floor instead. "N-Nagahide-chan, aren't you freezing?"

"Ah, you're right. It's snowing outside," she answered and took her place across him on the futon. "But I can't appear before you poorly-garbed or draped in blankets now, can I? It is our wedding night, after all."

"Um..yeah, of course."

"Then will you provide me warmth, Sagara-dono?"

"I-I really wouldn't mind if you were to call me by my first name. Just Yoshiharu is fine, Nagahide-chan."

She gave slight nod and smiled. "Very well, Yoshiharu." She gently jabbed a finger at his chest and pushed him until he was completely bent over backwards. Her knees were on either side of his hips, leaving her body hovering above him and dangerously close to his burgeoning arousal.

"E-eh?"

"Not 'eh'." Taking his hand into hers, she began loosening the knot that held her dress in place. "From this point on, I am yours. Even if you leave this world before me, even as my soul is severed from my flesh, all of me belongs to you. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh…um…" He swallowed hard as he fumbled for words. Having mustered all his self-control, he quickly retracted his arm, like pulling a moth away from a burning candle.

"Do you not want to?" Her face inched closer to his. It was rather enticing, watching her lips parted ever so slightly and her aquamarine eyes darkening with desire. There was a modicum of pride in that moment. This temptress was at his mercy, practically begging for it. She wanted him, and that was something.

_I suppose there's nothing wrong with a kiss between husband and wife. _He shut his eyes and slowly puckered his lips.

_Hold on. What the..._

Expecting her warmth and softness, the sensation had completely taken him by surprise._ Those were definitely NOT lips._ His eyelids snapped open.

Nagahide giggled softly behind her hiogi _(Wait, how did that get here?)_. "No backbone, whatsoever. But you know, Yoshiharu-dono, despite being a notorious pervert, you have the makings of a decent man. Seventy-five points."

Yoshiharu's blush deepened further. The woman had just cruelly toyed with his boyish heart. "Don't tease me like that, Nagahide-chan. I—aack!" He found himself rolled in the futon and sprawled across the room.

"Pardon me, Sagara-dono. I will properly compensate for my actions later." Despite the sweet smile on her face, Yoshiharu could sense a deadly aura emanating from her.

Outside, Yoshiharu could hear the anthem of firing tanegashimas and clashing blades. He intently observed the intruders and noted the crests on their armor. _Three Sheng Quince? Asakura?!_

"Asakura, huh? So that's how it is." She calmly stood in the middle of the room, still smiling, with her naginata resting against her arm. In the blink of an eye, she whirled the fearsome weapon, slicing cleanly through both steel and flesh. Anguished screams echoed throughout the room.

With the blade still completing its arc, she was left completely open. A few men took this opportunity to strike. Roaring their daimyo's name, they charged at her with all their might.

Witnessing all of this, Yoshiharu felt the urge to push her aside and take the damage himself. _Damn it. She isn't even wearing any armor. _

Before he knew it, Nagahide was already unsheathing her katana with her left hand. _Where the hell was she keeping those weapons?_ he wondered.

Stab. Two samurai were impaled by her blade. She quickly sidestepped and thrust the butt of her naginata into the third one's foot. A horizontal cut, sweep, and then diagonal. Each strike was a brushstroke, painting the walls deep red.

"Sugoi ne!" Yoshiharu could not but be amazed. Precise and carefully planned, her movements were lethal, but at the same time, perfectly elegant. She seemed to be dancing around her opponents as she beheaded them one by one. _How can such a vicious killer bear such an innocent smile? _

"Yoshiharu, move!"

_Slash! _A second later and he would have lost his head. His incredible reflexes saved his life once again. He wasn't Dodgeball Yoshiharu for nothing, after all. "Will you please lend me one of those blades?"

**(at about the same time, two rooms away)**

"Oda Nobuna, your head is mine!" The tall and heavily-built man clad in Asakura armor charged at her with a spear in hand.

"Stop, Ryūjin! Asakura-sama's orders were to capture her alive," shouted one of the Asakura samurai.

The man in the dragon-patterned mask ignored him and continued his assault. Against the unpredictable trajectories of a katana, he was at a distinct disadvantage with his spear. This didn't stop him, however. In his efforts to reach Nobuna, he even cut down his allies.

Nobuna shuddered at the sight of the Asakura emblem. Asakura Yoshikage, much to her chagrin, had invaded her mind. She was fending off some spearmen and her thoughts of the Genji wannabe, too preoccupied to pay attention to this Ryūjin character. _It hardly matters who you are. Anyone who dares to harm my family shall be shown no mercy._

"Haaaaa! Get the hell outta my way!" Shibata Katsuie violently swung her European halberd, plowing through scores of Asakura soldiers and crushing countless floorboards in the process.

"Holy shit, look at those tits!"

"I'd like to get my hands on one of those!"

"Shouldn't her armor hold them in place? Why are they bouncing so much?"

"How rude!" Katsuie angrily responded to their uncouth words with rib-shattering blows. "Stop talking about my breasts!" Even when not on horseback, she was a force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable killing machine. The Asakura samurai scattered like ants with her continuing rampage.

Steel hummed against steel as Inuchiyo deflected Ryūjin's spear with her own. Despite the overwhelming difference in size, the petite girl in the tiger skin hat managed to send the man flying. "Are you alright, Hime-sama?" she worriedly asked.

"I'm alright, thanks to you." Nobuna rewarded her with a pat on the head. She smashed her opponent's face with the hilt of her blade and immediately connected a cut across his neck. Dodge. Feint. Block. Backslash.

Images of a bleeding Yoshiharu flooded her vision. They came in quick flashes, with each one more gut-wrenching than the last. She shook her head vigorously. _No, Saru should be okay. Manchiyo will definitely protect him. He's definitely not dead._

Ryūjin suddenly came barreling towards her, much more furious than ever.

"Damn persistent," she grumbled through gritted teeth. Wielding her katana at lightning fast speed, she reduced Ryūjin's mask to pieces. Another. _Shiiing. _A horrendous gash ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. She gripped the pole of his spear, jumped and swiftly launched a kick midair. Ryūjin landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Has anyone seen Asakura Yoshikage?" she shouted.

"He hasn't appeared anywhere on the battlefield, my lord," reported an Oda samurai. Or so she thought.

"No way—" She could only gasp with the mind-numbing pain in her abdomen.

"I believe you forgot to send me an invitation." Asakura Yoshikage donned his trademark lecherous grin. He slammed an elbow into her midsection, drawing a pained groan out of her. Her blood splatters stained his pale complexion. "Marrying yourself to that monkey? No, I cannot allow a mere mutt to tarnish my precious flower."

She trembled uncontrollably beneath him. "Ge-get..off m-me. Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"We shall return to Ichijōdani, where we will happily live together forever." He slid the entire length of his tongue up her unblemished cheek. "So beautiful, so pure. Rejoice, Oda Nobuna! I, Asakura Yoshikage, shall make you the perfect woman, my Murasaki."

Nobuna desperately dragged herself away from him. An exit, a refuge— anywhere was fine so long as it meant escaping his clutches. Cornered and horribly shaken, she closed her eyes and let out a piercing wail. "Saruuuuuu!"

"Aaargh...!" Yoshikage had his head pressed against the wall.

"Bastard!" Yoshiharu shouted angrily as his sneakers dug deeper into the man's skull. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and punch him squarely on the mouth. "How dare you touch her?!"

Mitsuhide and Nagahide rushed to the princess' side. "Mi-Mitsuhide? Manchiyo?"

"If only I had been faster, none of this would have happened. Forgive me, Nobuna-sama," cried Mitsuhide who had already prostrated herself in front of her.

With Nagahide's help, Nobuna slowly rose, seething with rage as she looked upon the Echizen daimyo. All fear and doubt had vanished, replaced by an inexplicably unpleasant feeling in the pits of her stomach. Her once golden eyes had taken on a crimson tint. "Juubei, Manchiyo, SPARE NO ONE."

**A/N: **_Sorry about that. I really am no good at fight scenes. I actually have no idea where this is heading. Oh well..._


	3. Chapter 3

Owari had graciously welcomed winter's icy feet at its doorstep. Needles and leaves shivered as the wind ran its cold fingers through the trees. Everything had lost its color, green and brown and grey yielding to the white.

He was panting heavily. The taste of dirt and ice water filled his mouth.

"Whatever happened to this _kendo _you were mentioning earlier?" The Oda clan's most skilled spear-wielder looked down on him with her coffee-colored eyes.

Yoshiharu clumsily got back on his feet, gripping the shinai with both hands. Although the weather was blisteringly cold, he was sweating profusely. He took a step backwards and launched at her. A few seconds later, he was lying on the frozen ground once more. "I'm…not done…yet," he said between his ragged breaths.

Inuchiyo hunched over him and poked his nose with the tip of her spear. "You're so stubborn, Yoshiharu." She retrieved the wooden sword from where it landed. "That's enough for today."

He conceded. "Thanks again, Inuchiyo. I owe you one." The girl disappeared from his sight before he could say another word. He raised his arms above his head, stretching his muscles while his breathing returned to normal.

"S-sagara-senpai…" Mitsuhide shyly handed him a towel, which he gratefully accepted. "I-it's not like I've been standing here the entire time, awaiting the completion of your morning training." She furiously darted her eyes from left to right as she said this.

Yoshiharu mopped his perspiring forehead with the cloth. _Yup, definitely a tsundere. _He chuckled softly. "Thanks, Juubei. I still have a long way to go. Inuchiyo just keeps knocking me down."

She grinned as she always did, widely and full of confidence. "Fufufu. Indeed. With your practically non-existent swordsmanship, that situation will never be reversed. You are lacking in both skill and finesse, Sagara-senpai."

"So you were watching me."

Rendered pink by the cold, her cheeks deepened to red. "Tha-that's not it. I'm very well aware of your proficiency in battle, as evidenced by your injuries." She distractedly pointed a finger at his bruises and bandages. "Niwa-dono even had to rescue you from the Asakura a few nights ago."

His lips slowly flattened into a thin line. "I recognize my own weakness when it comes to combat, but Nagahide-chan could've died back there. I don't want to have anyone sacrifice himself or herself for my sake. I don't want to be a burden to anybody. That's why I promised myself to become stronger. I won't stop practicing until I can properly fend for myself. Also," he grinned foolishly, "to prove myself a worthy husband to her. It gets embarrassing, you know, being saved by women all the time."

"Sagara-senpai!"

"Y-yes?"

She lifted her downcast eyes to him. There was no mistaking it; she was on the verge of crying. "Did you want to avoid marrying me that badly?" she spat out. "Do you dislike Juubei that much?"

"Ju-Juubei…" Zenki's words echoed in his ears. Women problems. "That's not it," he replied.

The Kumquat-wearing Oda general clung to his arm, dampening his sleeve with her tears. "W-what is it then?" she stuttered. "Niwa-dono refused before. She s-said, 'Sagara-san has someone he likes.' Why…? I don't understand. Wasn't I, Akechi Juubei Mitsuhide, the one you liked?"

_If Nobuna were watching this, she'd definitely explode with rage, _he thought nervously. _How to tread this carefully…_

Whether Mitsuhide realizes it or not, she had completely fallen for Yoshiharu. Normally, this was a good thing, given his harem ambitions. But…Honnouji._ This is bad. If worse comes to worst, THAT will really happen. And the worst part is it may very well be because of me._

Sighing, he put a hand on Mitsuhide's head. "Juubei, I do like you. With your unparalleled beauty and intelligence, and your undying loyalty, how could I not?" he said with all sincerity.

The girl's expression turned hopeful. "Then—"

"Nagahide-chan had it wrong," he continued with a shaky voice. He gazed at her sympathetically. _I can do this. I can do this. "_Maybe she's insensitive, or is simply ignoring it. Either way, she's oblivious to the fact that the one I like isn't someone else, but her."

Feet collapsing under her, she sunk to her knees. "Then…then…" Unbidden tears stream down her face. "Then why did you call Nobuna-sama your woman?" Her words interspersed with sniffs and sobs, but he understood it all the same.

He uttered those very words when he beat Asakura Yoshikage to a pulp. "Uh, that…" _Shit. I'm such an idiot! __Zenki-san, save me! _

As if on cue, an unknown object swiftly flew right between them, grazing Yoshiharu's cheek and taking a tiny bit of flesh along with it.

"Sagara-senpai!" Mitsuhide anxiously touched his face and examined it for wounds. She narrowed her eyes and grasped the hilt of her blade. "Reveal yourself, coward," she shouted out to the unseen attacker.

They could hear footsteps trudging through the snow. "My apologies, Mitsuhide-dono, Yoshiharu-dono." Nagahide emerged from the thin line of trees. She had a quiver slung across her shoulder and an ornate longbow in her hand. "I assumed Yoshiharu-dono's training would be finished by this time, so I figured this space would empty. Is anyone hurt?"

Yoshiharu and Mitsuhide spun their heads opposite Nagahide's direction. Situated a few yards from where they were standing was a red wooden target. Against the white that blanketed the entire landscape, it provided a stark contrast. At the very center of it, an arrow was lodged.

"I-I didn't mean anything by that, Niwa-dono. Please forgive me."

She smiled kindly at this. "Mitsuhide-dono, you need not concern yourself with that matter. The apology is mine to make."

Yoshiharu exhaled with relief. It turns out that the woman saved him once more. "I could've lost an eye, you know," he joked. "I didn't know you practiced archery. I must say, I'm impressed."

"My, my, I often forget your remarkable aptitude for the art of flattery. I am still learning, Yoshiharu-dono."

"Such hurtful words. Have you no pity, Nagahide-chan?" Yoshiharu pressed a palm against his chest in mock pain. "Don't be so modest."

Mitsuhide, who is usually incapable of understanding the mood, actually felt out of place, as though she was interrupting something. Bowing courteously, she sought permission to leave and excused herself. As she fled, she tried to stop the torrential downpour with the back of her hand, but couldn't.

In one fluid motion, Nagahide loaded her bow and sent another shaft whirring through the winter air. "You are so not a beginner," he said in disbelief as he watched her shoot more arrows into the target. "Anyway, thank you for saving me. Juubei is really suspicious of Nobuna and I."

"That is the agreement, is it not?"

"I suppose so." Nagahide retrieved the shafts and walked towards him. Her skirts flapped with the blowing breeze. She still wore her sleeveless kimono, seemingly unaffected by the temperature. He instinctively threw his jacket around her shoulders.

The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she mouthed out a 'thank you.' She gently ran a finger across his cheek. "I'm really sorry about this," she apologized.

In the middle of the picturesque snow-covered forest, seeing her wrapped in his jacket with her flowing dark locks and that innocent smile, she looked uncannily vulnerable. Not that reliable onee-san he had known, but a defenseless young woman, awaiting her knight in shining armor to appear atop a white stallion.

"Shall we return to the castle, then?"

His mind went back to her words that night. "Nagahide-chan…"

"Hm, what is it, Yoshiharu-dono?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your kissing ability?"

If she was baffled by the strange inquiry, her visage of cheerfulness gave away nothing of that sort. She maintained her timeless composure. "Ara. This is unexpected. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"I…" He scratched the back of his head. _How very monkey-like. _"Um…I want to know."

His response elicited a coy smile from her. "How odd. I'm afraid I can't answer your question. There's no way for me to determine something like that on my own."

He cleared his throat and rested his hands on her shoulders. "How…how about we test it out?" Without warning, he placed his lips upon hers. It hurt a bit, her lips colliding with his chapped ones. It was a chaste kiss, warm and tender and devoid of malice. Unlike Nobuna, she didn't close her eyes. He observed her azure irises. They were sapphires, clear and untainted. He decided that he liked that shade of blue.

She invitingly opened her mouth, allowing him entry past her luscious lips. He lightly tapped her tongue with his, not that she needed any encouragement. She began probing his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. Despite her pure appearance, what she was doing to him was definitely not good. The sensation was all too pleasurable. He felt a stiffness in his groin, accompanied by an insurmountable desire to pin her against a nearby tree and make her scream his name.

As he greedily claimed her mouth, his arms encircled her narrow waist. One of his hands gradually descended to clutch her hips, while the other found its way on the small of her back. She was drawing small circles on his tongue now. The gentle teasing eventually escalated into a fiery dance of tongues arching and intertwining like a pair of vipers.

She abruptly broke the kiss, giving his lower lip a quick nibble and leaving him feeling miserably empty. "To find my lips christened in such a manner…" The faintest of blushes played on her cheeks. "So, what is my rating?"


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at her dumbfounded, hands still clinging to her torso. "Don't tell me—"

"This is the first time a man's lips ever touched mine," she admitted rather abashedly. "Have I disappointed you?"

"No way. Not at all. Definitely...definitely full points." He smiles uneasily and unwittingly glides his thumb across her lips. In as much as he regretted this action, he actually relished the silken texture against his skin. "Sorry. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss this way," he adds as he noticed her shying away from him.

She tilted her head slightly, her countenance flitting between amusement and perplexity. A beguiling smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Katsuie-dono's or Mitsuhide-dono's would be next."

"What a wicked woman. I'm not like that. I can't believe you would think so lowly of me."

"To be honest, following the events at Honbyo temple, my opinion of you has plummeted considerably. Hime-sama would have embarked on a arduous decade-long campaign against the very people whom she fights for. All for your sake." There was a stifling air of seriousness about her usual calm demeanor. She stared at him, penetrating through his very being with those icy daggers of hers. His throat runs dry and it's all he can do to make his lips formulate a response.

Watching his reaction, she smiled kindly, quickly alleviating the heavy atmosphere. "Do keep that perverse nature of yours in check, Yoshiharu-dono. It might very well bring about your demise."

* * *

><p>Nobuna was busy swirling her tea mixture. It was making a splashing sound, which Nagahide had once asked her to correct. She licked the tip of her whisk.<p>

Yoshiharu gaped at the green concoction, his eyes glinting with mild disgust as he moved the bowl in his hands. "Er, is this even edible?" He reluctantly dipped a finger into the mixture and brought it to his lips.

Those words earned him a blow to his sternum. "Just lap it up and be grateful, you nitpicking monkey," Nobuna puffed indignantly. "Honestly, you're way too keen on tiny details. Like Manchiyo, minus the poise and sophistication."

He gulped down the contents of the bowl. It tasted good, despite its appearance. "Speaking of which, where is Nagahide?"

Nobuna raised a brow at this. She looked at him as though the answer to his question was common knowledge. "Hasn't she told you? She rode for Azuchi at first light."

"Uh...I see. Not even a goodbye." He gnawed his lip, drawing a bit of blood. That kiss was still fresh in his mind. He remembered it in great detail, how she skillfully conquered every inch of his mouth, how her tongue was writhing against his, how unguarded her blue eyes were. He could still taste her on his lips. "I still can't believe that was her first kiss..."

It was mumbled only a hair above a whisper, but the utterance didn't go unheard. "Fi-first kiss?!"

"Y-yeah. Oh...shit, I'm dead."

It was a very familiar feeling, her foot stomping on his face. "Y-you k-ki-kissed her? You lecher!" Her metatarsals rolled over the bones of his face, mopping the floor using his head.

"Hold on just a minute. How does kissing my own wife make me a lecher?" he replied defensively. He wrapped his fingers around her ankle and lifted her leg off him, causing her to lose her balance. He caught her by the arm right before she crashed on the boiling pot of tea. "A-anyway, it was just for show. I think I was playing my part convincingly."

The sunlight streaming through the window, combined with the blood rushing to her cheeks gave her ivory skin a phosphorescent glow. His heart was thundering in his chest as he met her smoldering eyes; he instantly melted under her gaze. "Y-you idiot. Manchiyo is not your plaything."

"It's not like I can manipulate her or anything like that." He mumbled, still cradling her petite body in his arms. He brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Wow, you're really light."

"Well, I'm sorry for no—" She caught him ogling at the black undergarment peeking out of her haori. A flush crept up her neck and onto her face. "Got any nasty comments about my breasts, ero-Saru? Don't you start comparing them to Riku's!" She shoved two fingers into his eye sockets and slid out of his arms. "Now I feel even worse for Manchiyo. Being bound to such a frivolous man for the rest of her life..."

"Then maybe I should have married Juubei," he quipped. Anticipating a barrage of kicks, he instinctively raised his knee to shield his groin. However, instead of using her legs, she pinched his ears and stretched them as far as she could. He tried to wriggle from her grip, pleading for a reprieve as he did so, to no avail.

"Unbelievable! So you've had eyes for her all along? You wanted to live in that Love Nest Castle with her? You're the worst!" She folded her arms over her chest, pouting like a child as she showered him with more accusations and insults.

"I was just kidding. This whole marriage thing was just Juubei's misunderstanding. You do realize that, don't you? There is NOTHING between me and Juubei."

"Dearuka," she said dryly. "Then why is it rumored that you two were being intimate in a cave?! Also, I distinctly remember her saying that you had taken her lips. Are you suggesting that that Kumquat lied to me?"

"I don't know anything about caves or whatever. As for that kiss, it was all her doing. She came onto me, okay?" He wanted to swallow back those words as soon as they left his mouth. Her renowned sword _Heshikiri Hasebe_ had already departed from its scabbard. The sixth demon lord has been unleashed. _Was I supposed to tell her that I initiated it? But she'll only be angrier at me...But it's better that she direct her hatred to me than to Mitsuhide. Damn it. At this rate, the rift between them will only widen. _"Just listen to me for one moment," he shouted, each word punctuated by a pause as he nimbly dodged her slashes.

His shoddy explanation, which was supposed to quell her scorching flames, only intensified Nobuna's rage. "So now you're telling me that you're some irresistible, suave bishounen that warrior princesses fawn over? Don't screw with me! You're just my pet monkey."

Distracted by his search for something to protect himself with, he nearly tripped over the pot. "I don't understand you. If that's all I am, then what are you getting so upset over?" He grabbed the ladle and awkwardly parried her haphazard swings. _Inuchiyo will definitely reprimand me for my crappy swordfighting, _he sighed in the back of his mind.

"Che!" she snapped as she was sprinkled with the hot leaf extract. "Such underhanded methods. You dirty monkey!" Her succeeding attacks broke the cooking utensil in two.

Disarmed and outmatched in combat ability, he had no choice but to completely abandon defensive action and employ evasive maneuvers. He patiently waited for a brash attack, a single miscalculation on her part. Although, truth be told, given their accuracy and precision, he knew that these strikes were not given much thought. They were excessively random, recklessly executed. But that didn't make things easier.

_An opening! Daijodan shomen giri. _With a certain degree of difficulty, he captured the blade between his palms. The downward force of her swing made him fall to his knees. "Nobuna, before I met you, being with only one woman until the day that I die was unimaginable," he says earnestly. "I mean, seriously, won't I get sick of spending every second of every day with the same person? But if it's you, I don't mind at all. Heck, I'd give up on building my harem paradise for you. You are my dream now."

The tumultuous tempest that was Oda Nobuna suddenly abated. Her blade kissed the floor with a metallic clang. She found not a sliver of falsehood in his words. _He's doing it again. That idiotic, reassuring smirk._ Her vigilant eyes did not fail to notice the incongruity between his eyes and his lips. There was something disconcerting about the way his eyes shone. Pain had seized those caramel pools of his. There were no tears, but she could tell that he was close to crying. She knew that he was suffering. "Saru, tell me. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Not a word. The oppressive silence filled the room. His face hardens, trepidation apparent in his furrowed brow. The tears that he desperately tried to contain threatened to overflow. "I," he stifled a sob in his throat, "I...can't."

"Saru." She caught his face between her soft, warm hands and affectionately gazed into his eyes, imploring him to unburden himself to her.

He strengthened his resolve to not shed a tear in front of her. He didn't want to become the source of her agony. "I swore...not to..."

She smiles with understanding. Her fingers laced his nape, coaxing him nearer to her. She buried his head in the crook of her neck and crooned into his ear. "If it's about the future, it's okay, don't tell me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thank you very much for the reviews._ _Are my updates taking too long? I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week at school and I haven't any time to write lately. Weekends are probably an exception. :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **I'm starting to regret the chapter I just posted. Ugh. Well, whatever. _

* * *

><p>Stacks of scrolls and books lined the edges of her writing desk, with the more urgent documents spiraling closer to the center. She coats the tip of her paintbrush with dark ink. Her hand momentarily hovers before finally marring the blank parchment. She sighs as she concluded the letter and affixed her name to it. The rhythmic drumming of hammers on wood and stone, the voices of laboring men, the thundering thud of hooves against the snow— these sounds have become music to her ears. She rolled out the blueprints for Azuchi castle. She marveled at the Namban architecture-based design, a splendid albeit ambitious attempt to surpass Japan's largest, best defended, and most well-garrisoned strongholds. But even more so, she was impressed with how effective a pair she and Matsunaga Danjo Hisahide make.<p>

An expert with poisons, both in the literal and metaphorical sense, not to mention an unreliable ally whose daily sustenance is betrayal, the Persian woman had no chance at gaining the cautious Oda family tactician's trust. Nagahide need not pay her a second glance to discern her untrustworthy nature. However, as of late, Hisahide was proving to be useful, demonstrating a loyalty far exceeding her expectations. _I suppose that was a rash judgment on my part, _she began thinking as she reviewed the figures written on the scroll.

The rustling of fabric lulls her from her contemplation. "Who is there?"

A brown-haired messenger kneels before her. "Sagara Yoshiharu-dono has arrived from Kyoto," she answers quickly.

_Yoshiharu? Why is he here? _she wonders whilst leaving to receive her guest.

Covered in heavy steel plate armor, Yoshiharu was having trouble dismounting. He pulled the spiked helmet off his head to expose his disheveled hair. "Heavy, heavy," he groaned as he walked towards her. His hips and shoulders ached from the weight of his protective gear.

"Yoshiharu-dono," she greets him. "I trust you had a wearisome journey. What brings you here?"

He abandoned his efforts in smoothing out his hair, seeing that he was just making things worse. "Why, I'm paying my wife a visit, what else?" he replied, his smile widening into a grin.

"How very heart-warming. Ninety points." Returning his smile, she sits beside him and undoes the straps on his back, relieving him of the hefty armor in a matter of seconds.

"That doesn't sound very sincere," he complains jokingly. "You got the message, didn't you?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "I received Hime-sama's letter this morning. As per Hanbei-dono's suggestion, you will be escorting whomever is sent as an envoy to Takeda Shingen-dono. But Yoshiharu, I assumed that our rendezvous point would be at Hakone. Why had you taken an unnecessary detour? Thirty points."

"I wanted to see it for myself," he motions at the unfinished edifice. This was not a complete lie. He was really interested in Azuchi castle, in its potential for opening Japan to the world, for defeating the likes of Takeda and Uesugi. _I wanted to be away from Nobuna for a while. _He did not speak his mind and simply followed her into the camp. "How's it going, by the way?"

"The construction is proceeding smoothly according to plan. If my calculations are correct, the estimated time of completion of the second tier is one week. Considering the harsh weather conditions, as well as the possible shortages in lumber and ore supply, I can conservatively tolerate an excess of two days," she states with a cheerful tone.

"That's good to hear."

* * *

><p>Yoshiharu struggled to steady himself in the saddle as the terrain and gradient changed drastically. He silently cursed his inability to ride horses.<p>

Nagahide had her eyes on the road. With a back as straight as an arrow, shoulders pulled back firmly, and a chest proudly thrust forward, she, unlike her passenger, maintained her flawless posture. "Yoshiharu," she says without turning around, "please don't be afraid to grab onto me for support."

"Mm," he mumbled reluctantly. His hands found purchase on the curve of her hips, which he discovered were not as wide as he expected. He surmised that her armor was giving her the illusion of a broad pelvis. As her body gracefully swayed to the movements of the thoroughbred, he could feel the tautness of her midsection through her wafuku. _She must be really working out. I bet she's got a six-pack underneath. _With the distance between them reduced to essentially zero, he was practically leaning over her. _So intoxicating__,_ he thought as he caught a whiff of jasmine and sandalwood on her.

The sun slowly retreated behind the mountains, allowing the moon to take center stage in the night sky. It wasn't long before a string of stars joined the crater-filled heavenly body. He lazily tilted his head upwards as more stars dotted the blackness above him. He was surprised to find her doing the same thing. "Do you enjoy stargazing, Nagahide-chan?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

"I see. Do you know any constellations?"

"I'm quite familiar with Chinese astrology."

"Hm? Can you show me?" he challenged her.

She released the reins and pivoted on her coccyx, leaving the horse on autopilot. "In Chinese spiritual and religious belief, there exist four mythological beasts, each one corresponding to the four directions," she said softly as she lifted his hand to the heavens and traced out a pattern. "The Black Tortoise of the north, the Azure Dragon of the east, and the Vermillion Bird of the south." She extended one last curved segment. "Now, can you visualize it? Those seven comprise the White Tiger of the west."

"UHH. Talk about complicated." Yoshiharu was still processing the numerous asterisms she had just illustrated. "In the future, no, actually even during this time, the Nambans recognize those as separate constellations. Here is what we call Taurus," he retraced the lines using her index finger, putting emphasis on the v-shaped array of stars, "because, you know, it looks like a charging bull." He dragged her hand slightly to the east. "That with the huge red star is Orion." He moved her hand to draw an arc. "He's a hunter from Greek mythology. Look, he's got a bow, just like you."

She smiled in appreciation at his comment. "Let's try something simpler, then." Guiding his hand, she outlined a 'W' in the night sky. "That's the charioteer, Wang Liang," she said. "Personally, I prefer the Greek interpretation to the Chinese one. Cassiopeia. Elegant, is it not?"

"Well, I'd definitely be more attracted to a queen than to a guy riding a chariot. No question there."

"One sees an enthroned queen, another a hero mounted on a ceremonial carriage. Beauty and bravery. Megalomania and obstinacy." A wan smile was on her lips as she spoke. Yoshiharu found it enchanting and, at the same time, disheartening. "How conflicting. I daresay it's only natural. After all, perceptions and their subsequent conjectures vary from one individual to another. No two persons think exactly alike. Although some form of semblance may exist, they are never truly identical."

He nodded in agreement. It was all he could manage; he had gotten hopelessly lost in the labyrinth that was her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"How about it? Want to become the Takeda's alpha male?"<p>

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Katsuchiyo-chan, I've already ceded my heart to another. I'm a married man now."

"Che! Your loss." Takeda Shingen nonchalantly waved the sakazuki she was holding. She sported a haori and a hakama the same color as their banners. Her anterior was bare, save for the dark, truncated corset that boasted her ample bosom and shapely abdominal muscles. Below her clavicle and above her half-covered breasts rested the four diamonds of the Takeda mon. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Yoshiharu straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Niwa Nagahide."

Nagahide courteously lowered her head before the Tiger of Kai. "It is a tremendous honor to finally make your acquaintance, Takeda Shingen-dono. I am Niwa Nagahide."

"Too formal," Shingen grumbled as she took a swig of sake. She eyed the blue-haired woman from head to toe. Fire clashed against ice as Nagahide held Shingen's penetrative gaze. None of them was willing to back down. The tension in that exchange of glances was so palpable that Yoshiharu almost forgot to breathe. He sat there uncomfortably, squirming in the pits of his mind.

After staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, the woman with flaming hair finally yielded. "And I thought Oda had taken him for herself. I appear to be mistaken." She regarded Nagahide with a warm smile and cupped her chin. Nagahide could only blush at the suddenness of the act.

"Kyaaa~!" exclaimed the flabbergasted Yoshiharu. "Oi, Katsuchiyo-chan, don't go stealing my wife, 'kay?"

A raucous laugh escaped Shingen's sultry lips. "Comely and refined. You're a lucky man, Yoshiharu," she said. " Now, where were we? We seem to have strayed from our original conversation." Takeda Shingen's warlord persona dominated Katsuchiyo once again.

"The Oda clan requests the establishment a temporary alliance with the Takeda clan that will remain in effect until the defeat of the Asai-Asakura forces."

"Delaying Uesugi, huh?" A grin spreads across Shingen's features. "While I look forward to crossing blades with Kenshin again, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you at the moment. The Date and Houjou armies are at a standstill and I'm forced to participate in this tedious waiting game." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "And worse, I have to put up with this Ujiyasu brat. See what I mean?"

Nagahide closes her fan, revealing a pleased expression on her face. Listening to Shingen's complaints brought her a certain degree of amusement. "We will assist in the defense of Odawara castle," she declares solemnly.

"Then I believe this negotiation has reached its conclusion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Now I'm having trouble deciding how much I'll be deviating from the visual novel. Decisions, decisions. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Well, exams and other shit are piling up quickly. It may take a while before my next update. Just like this one. I'm really sorry. :(  
><em> _I hope my work isn't as bad as those environment interpretations I've been writing. :D_

* * *

><p>"Th-this is..."<p>

From the top of the watchtower, riotous screams were very audible: demands for rations, pleas to throw the battle and return to Oshu, and meaningless taunts intended to provoke Ujiyasu and Takeda, to name a few. While they strove to achieve some form of homogeneity with their grandiose gold-plated armor (Yoshiharu decided that mass production of armor wrought out of pure gold was impossible given the Date's resources) and bizarre-looking blades, it was plain that the army under the conspicuous 666 banner was nothing more than a mere mob of farmers, peasants, and laborers. There were a handful of actual combatants, but they were far outnumbered by the civilians.

Yoshiharu pressed a palm to his face. "So this war is just being held together by Bontenmaru's bluff?"

"Date Masamune's feared secret weapon is nothing but a hoax devised to inspire terror?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "All warfare is based on deception. She's a cunning one. Ninety-seven points." She smiles faintly as she rates the enemy commander. "That lessens the difficulty in clearing our obstacles. Superior numbers do not necessarily guarantee victory. An undisciplined force marshaled by an impatient commander...the Oshu army will crumble before the Takeda cavalry."

"Nagahide-chan?" He notes her perturbed expression.

"There's just something that gives me unease." She nocks three arrows on to her bowstring, draws, then fires. "What is the outcome of this battle in your world?"

"Actually, Date Masamune should not exist just yet." Yoshiharu languidly waved his hand in negation. "I bet he's barely able to walk. You see, he is of a time different from Katsuchiyo's and Hojou's. Sorry, it's my fault. I encouraged Bontenmaru too much. Now she's off carving provinces and expanding her territory, thanks to me. I'm really sorry."

"Yoshiharu-dono, we can indulge in blame games later. Right now, we have to focus on our objective." She gnawed her lower lip and looked upon the fighting men with disdain. "It seems this bloodshed is inevitable. Fifteen points."

He somehow managed to climb atop the horse without losing his balance.

"Oh, and Yoshiharu?"

"What is it?"

"Don't go dying out there, okay?"

He chuckled inwardly. "I won't die." His fingers tightened around the spear in his hand. _Here it goes._ A quick intake of air. Exhale. "All forces, advance!"

Spearheading the mounted assault was Nagahide, who had abandoned her longbow for her trademark polearm weapon. She and the Takeda pierced through the already collapsing enemy formation like a knife through butter.

Chaos. Utter and complete chaos. The cavalry pushed forward uninterrupted, trampling the unmounted soldiers. Several Oshu have fallen without even tasting the edge of a blade. Those without horses crossed spears and swords with the opposing infantry.

"It's the Takeda cavalry! Retreat! Retreat!" "Screw this! I don't want to die." A few have cast aside the Date standard and committed seppuku. Some unsheathed their blades and charged blindly into the incoming stampede.

_How strange. Isn't this too easy a battle? _she thought anxiously. Her kimono had been splattered with copious amounts of blood, her naginata a brush dipped in red paint, her nostrils assailed by an overpowering miasma as she plowed through both the living and dead; this was commonplace to her. The same thing cannot be said for Yoshiharu who was regurgitating his most recent meal.

_It happened so fast. But everything was in slow motion. _Back then, his eyes were scanning the battlefield for Date Masamune when a sword came swinging down on him. Evading the attack almost made him slide off his saddle. He involuntarily twirled his spear between his fingers, much to his amazement, and thrust its pointed head into the Date samurai's eye socket. His foe responded with a bloodcurdling scream. Yoshiharu wasn't through yet. He withdrew the spear, dragging along a misshapen eyeball, and pushed it into his attacker's chest. The impaled samurai staggered backwards, tightly gripping the weapon jutting out of his flesh and spewing obscenities at Yoshiharu's face. "Curse you, Takeda!" A final shriek departed his bleeding mouth before the life was drained out of him and his body went diving into the dirt.

"A-ah…hu-uh hu-uh blaaaaaargh!" A runny mixture of rice and unidentifiable, colorful chunks spurted over the corpses that littered the ground. He slouched over his horse and continued retching uncontrollably. "Did I just...haaaaaaa..."

"Oi, Yoshiharu!" Two of the Four Heavenly Generals suddenly appeared at his sides, bloodied and wounded and enraged. Yamagata Masakage slapped him with her huge red fan. "Get a hold of yourself," she angrily said. "Don't forget that Shingen-sama entrusted this battle to you."

The towering and brawny Baba Nobuharu, who was busy playing Whac-A-Mole, wore a displeased frown. "Trembling at the mere sight of blood? Unbelievable!" Even though she was violently pulverizing the incoming enemies with her golden war hammer, Yoshiharu could feel the crushing weight of her stare.

"Y-you're right." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I'll find Masamune without fail—" An explosive sound left his sentence dangling midair. _It can't be. Where could they possibly have acquired them? _His suspicions were confirmed.

A lone rider bearing the red Takeda sashimono came galloping towards them. It was the soft-spoken Naitou Masatoyo. "Disaster!" she squealed. "The enemy has a tanegashima squad numbering to a hundred. Our horses are dwindling by the minute."

His teeth and fists clenched. _Dammit. We'll be completely wiped out if this goes on. Calm down, calm down,_ he told himself. "Locating Bontenmaru is now our topmost priority. Don't kill her. Anyone who finds her shall bring her to me alive. Are we clear?"

"Now you're finally speaking like a general. I shall suppress my urge to destroy that despicable daimyo," said the proud Masakage.

"The 'no killing' doesn't bode well with me," complained Baba, "but I'll try my best."

"I'd bet Masazumi is hiding somewhere again," mumbled Masatoyo. The others sighed and nodded in agreement. And with that, the three dispersed.

The tanegashimas continued firing. Horses neighed pitifully and capsized as bullets dug into their hairy bodies. Yoshiharu resumed his search, cautiously moving across the battlefield and hoping for a glimpse of an eyepatch or blonde hair. A shrill cackle caught his attention.

Alhough surrounded by numerous Takeda warriors, the bloodthirsty Masamune was tauntingly waving her katana at her foes. "Ahahahaha! Just so. Kneel before the power of my Jakigan. Now, who wants to walk through the gates of hell?!" Fully equipped with a dark-colored cuirass heavily-adorned with serrated spikes and an equally elaborate horned helmet, the pint-sized warrior may have very well been one of satan's demons.

"Bontenmaru!"

"Ahh~ It's been a while, Sagara Yoshiharu," she flashed her sharp fangs at him. "What could you possibly be doing here?" From her behavior, one would think that she had forgotten about the blades that were pointed at her.

"Please lower your weapons. I'd like to have a word with her." Yoshiharu's request was met with doubtful glances and hushed whispers, but was fulfilled nonetheless. He dismounted and sauntered towards Masamune. "I might ask you the same thing. You war-crazed brat! Just what's with this getup? I was simply explaining heterochromia and now you've totally become Oshu's tyrant? Gaaah...this is so messed up."

"Hohoho. I'm merely fulfilling the prophecy. Indeed, I am the Tyrant of Oshu, the Beast of Armaggedon, Date Masamune!" Her declaration was immediately reinforced with eerie incantations that even Yoshiharu could not understand. "The Battle of Armaggedon is mine to win. I am the one true Demon Lord! Ahahahahaha—ahh..." The diabolical armor proved to be too much for her tiny build as she began swaying from side to side. "So heavy," she complained while pulling the helmet off her head.

"How troublesome. It's no wonder you haven't grown an inch." He steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I'll crush every other army out there and conquer Japan. Next, the Nambans. I'll lay waste to those who dare oppose me until the world becomes mine. That'll show Mother and that old fox..."

Yoshiharu had an inkling of what she was referring to. An inexplicable pain gripped his chest as he began seeing Nobuna's tear-stained face no matter where he looked. "Nobuna is experiencing the same thing. She is hated for something she did for the sake of the Oda clan. Oh, I've yet to see her mother, but I know it's a difficult relationship. Would you, by any chance, happen to have a brother?"

Masamune bobbed her head. "Koujirou. We may have been birthed by the same woman, but he _is_ Father's true son. Naturally, Mother wanted him to succeed Father. And as you know, I overthrew Father and became clan head myself. I've been disliked by Mother since then. For her to conspire with that Dewa's fox...she must really hate me. Enough to want me dead." Her expression abruptly shifted. "Ah, it's not like I actually care. That woman brought me into this world, and that's all there is to her being my mother. I've no need for such attachments. The path of a Demon Lord is one of solitude."

Despite her prevailing stubbornness, it was obvious that she was lying to herself. She yearned for the affection that was denied her, the warmth of a mother's arms. It was all over her childlike visage. Just like Nobuna, she wanted to be loved. "Have my words fallen on deaf ears? You didn't understand what I said in Sakai at all!" Yoshiharu held her more tightly. His tone softens as Masamune quietly looks into his eyes. "Listen to me. I may not have gone through what you have, and I may not even have the right to say this...but you must find a way to settle your differences. It's not completely irreparable. Future conflicts are inevitable, I mean really, that's human nature, but at least you understand each other's feelings. Be honest with yourself and do what your heart tells you. Life is a fickle thing, especially in this war-torn era. One may lose his life at any moment. Grab the opportunity before it's too late. I don't want you to live in regret your entire life."

"Sagara has a mother, too...but you can't see her anymore, can you? Were you at least able to bid each other farewell?" Masamune gently pat his head, a gesture that made Yoshiharu feel like a child. His vision was clouded by the tears that welled in his eyes. _Damn. Why am I the one being consoled_ _here? It should be Bontenmaru crying and not me. _

"I...We...yeah. We're in different timelines. So unless I find a way to return to the future, that breakfast may be the last time—"

A gunshot. A curtain of deep blue rips across the air, shortly followed by crimson ribbons. A familiar softness presses against him as he falls to the ground.

"N-no. This can't be...you can't..!"

"I seem to have...made it...Yoshiharu-dono."


	7. Chapter 7

She watched the red flower bloom from his heaving chest. Beads of sweat glistened like jewels scattered across his flushed skin.

"Just how..."

He slowly opened his eyes and forced a smile. His trembling hands grasped her equally shaky ones. "You've done well, Nagahide-chan. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Please don't strain yourself any further. You're losing blood at an alarming rate. There's still a—"

"Don't be like this. You've shed enough tears for me. I'm very grateful." Blood was spewed in place of words. "Take very good care of Nobuna, just as you always have. We both know she won't survive with Katsuie alone. Hahaha—"

Her features twisted in agony as she pleaded. "Say no more. Please, I beg you. I can't allow you to die. Please."

He coughed once more. The light was vanishing from his eyes. Ice took the place of his warm flesh; he was gone. Cradling his lifeless body in her arms, she screams his name in despair.

A familiar voice, the voice that she least wanted to hear, resonated in her ears, overwhelming her with dread. "Saru's dead, isn't he?"

"Hime-sama..."

"I can't see him any longer, can I?"

"I've failed you, Hime-sama. I let him die. This failure...it's unacceptable, dishonorable. I have no right to demand your forgiveness, nor do I have anything I can give as compensation. Please give me the order to commit seppuku."

Nobuna knelt by her side and stroked Yoshiharu's cheek. "Tell me, Manchiyo," she says coldly, "who did this? By whose hand was he slain?"

"That—"

A burning inferno suddenly emerges from empty space, enshrouding everything in sight. Through the blaze, she could discern Nobuna's silhouette, a daunting darkness that seemed to be growing even larger. Her distorted laments filled the air, overcoming even the deafening cries of a million dying soldiers. It hurt her immensely to see her lord in such a broken state. "Hime-sama, please calm down," she yelled. "Succumbing to rage and seeking to exact revenge? That is simply illogical. And Yoshiharu-dono wouldn't like to see you this way. Hime-sama!"

It was pointless. The sixth demon lord proved to be beyond unreachable. Infinite iridescent butterflies flocked before her, clouding her vision and drowning out her words. Hisahide's silken voice is the last thing she hears. "Only a demon can end this war."

"Na-Nagahide-chan...?"

A dream, it was all a bad dream. Her back was slick with perspiration, every cell in her body burned like hell. There was a piercing pain in her chest, right below the sternum, which she had completely disregarded as seeing this man showered her with indescribable relief. "You're alive. You're really here, aren't you?" Still in disbelief, she extended her hand to confirm his presence. "So you're not an illusion," she sighed.

Yoshiharu's eyes were overflowing dams, endlessly flooding every peak and valley of his face. "Don't do that ever again," he gently chided her in between his sniffles. "Stop sacrificing yourself for me, please. You're my wife. You're supposed to be under my protection. If someone has to take a bullet, it should be me."

"I appreciate your concern, Yoshiharu-dono, but I refuse to subscribe to such a traditional paradigm. My being a woman does not make me weak or lessen my capabilities," she calmly retorted. She pushed herself off the futon and burned her smoldering eyes into his. "You shouldn't be too quick to degrade yourself, to throw your life away as though it were something insignificant. Nothing is solely your possession. There are those who hold value your life more than you do, who are afraid to lose you. Do you realize how much pain you'll be inflicting on them?"

"Oh, and who was it sacrificing themselves just recently?" Her eyes widened as strong hands seized her shoulders and pushed her down. He was kneeling over her, still gripping her tightly and denying her any kind of movement. "Have you ever considered how devastated Nobuna would be if she were to learn of your death? How Katsuie and the others would feel? How _I_ would feel?"

His words came out a decibel louder than he intended them to. The realization plagued him with rue. _She's a very dignified woman, not to mention, kind of a feminist. I have to respect that._ "I'm sorry. I lost my cool. It's just that we've been married for a couple of months now but I've barely even spent a week with you," he said with a much softer voice. "I don't want to lose you, either."

She smiles with understanding, resting her arms at her sides and closing her eyes in resignation. "How long have I been unconscious? Please don't tell me you've abandoned the battle for my sake."

"Don't worry. I did no such thing. Bontenmaru apologized and withdrew her army after what happened. It's been three days since you were shot. The doctor told me that your chances of regaining consciousness were practically zero, but I insisted on keeping you here. I was so glad when you finally woke up..." His eyes began to tear up again.

"Thank you for enduring so much for me." She pulled him to her bosom and gently stroked his back, like a mother consoling a weeping child. "By the way, where are we, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, we're in Sakai. I promised Imai Soukyuu I'd deliver him something from Suruga."

"I see. I'm not keeping you, am I?" Her hands flew to her abdomen and began poking at her wound through the bandages, much to Yoshiharu's chagrin. With the blood having coagulated, the wound was healed for the most part, but was very much susceptible to bleeding. She felt constricted with the linens wrapped around her torso and was inclined to remove them, but she thought better of it.

"Oi, oi, that'll reopen if you keep doing that," he scolded her. "I'm supposed to visit him this afternoon. Anyway, since there's still time, why don't I take you out for lunch? You must be starving."

She didn't need to say a word. Her stomach growled in approval.

* * *

><p>A wealthy commercial capital and a rare neutral ground in the war-torn country, the city of Sakai was bustled with merchants, consumers and tourists, Japanese and Namban alike. Stores and shops lined every street and intersection, offering a plethora of commodities. From Japanese cuisine, to foreign confectioneries, to silk and other costly fabrics, and even matchlocks and blades—all these were available here. Hands connected, Yoshiharu and Nagahide pushed their way through the throng.<p>

"So, where should we eat?" He awkwardly glanced at her, still wondering what possessed him to hold her hand. _Shouldn't I be getting used to this already? Damn._

If she was uncomfortable with the physical contact, she displayed no signs of such. She simply continued moving at a constant pace. "Wherever you recommend," she replied.

"Eh? Are you sure? What would you like to eat?"

"I don't have anything particular in mind," she admitted as they halted their advance. She swiveled on her heels and scanned the area for food establishments. To their west was an array of blacksmiths and weapon dealers. Across these were jewel dealers and assorted clothing stores. "Why don't we try that one?"

The building was just like the ones adjacent to it, simple and practical, typical of Japanese architecture. What set it apart was the writing on the signboard. "Fogo,huh? Are you curious about Portuguese cuisine or did you pick this place at random?" he asked as they entered.

"Both, probably," she answered with a smile. "Is it not to your liking?"

"I-I'm fine with it."

They were served a three course meal starting with a chickpea and cod salad as an appetizer. He noticed her fiddling with her fork as she inquired if the store had any chopsticks. "Nagahide-chan, look here." He put the piece of silverware into her hand and began pushing around the food on her plate. "Open wide," he instructed and pushed a spoonful of peas into her mouth. She imitated this action and proceeded to stuffing him with portions of salted fish.

_Wait. What's going on? __Spoon feeding? We're totally like a lovey dovey couple_, he thought as he swallowed his food. A serving of heavily-seasoned grilled beef drizzled with a sauce of lime and honey followed the relatively mild salad. "W-what the—so spicy! Ju-just what am I eating?" He paused to see how she was faring. Clearly relishing the contrasting flavors tickling her taste buds, she was eating with gusto, unaware of the hotness that was about to assault her tongue. Cheeks reddening, she threw her head back slightly and gradually parted her lips like a dragon breathing fire.

To Yoshiharu, it was a stimulating sight as he found her expression akin to one of achieving orgasm. Once again there was that familiar tugging at his trousers. _Shit. Get a hold of yourself, man. B-but she's so cute._ He couldn't decide if the warmth surging through him was a result of the peppery meat or of his perverted musings.

"The pungency is rather furtive, but not overpowering. There is a delectable balance among the sweet and sour and spice. Eighty-five points." Turning her attention to the slice of cake, she ran a finger across the cream-covered surface and brought it to her lips. "A tad too sweet for my tastes," she remarked whilst licking the sugary mixture off her digit, "but it will serve my purposes nicely."

"Indeed. It kinda sneaks up on you, the spice, that is," he replied as he hastily emptied his glass of water to quench his flaming mouth. G_od, how I envy that finger,_ he thought as he watched her. He started wondering if she does masturbate. His mind was already manufacturing promiscuous images of her in a variety of compromising scenarios, ranging from self-pleasuring to sexual intercourse. _Damn.__ Since when did eating cake become arousing? Does she even realize what she's doing to me? So fucking tempting..._

Without warning, she shoveled some of the pastry into his mouth, which he left hanging open amidst his internal monologue. "Isn't this the more effective of both methods?" she asked.

The spicy aftertaste was slowly dissipating. "Uh...mm. Thanks," he laughed nervously in an attempt to dispel the dirt in his head.

"Yoshiharu-dono," she muttered while relinquishing her eating utensils, "given the choice, which would you prefer: to be hated and feared by all save for the person you hold most dear, or to receive everyone's praise and affection but be scorned by the one you love?" After a brief pause, she added, "It's only hypothetical, but neither of the options presented is acceptable, correct?"

Wishing she would just happily consume her cake, he looked at her with an incredulous expression. "Uh, are you okay, Nagahide-chan? Maybe letting you leave the bed was a mistake."

"I distinctly remember you asking me a random question not so long ago. Won't you allow me to do the same thing?" Smiling innocently, she captured his jaw between her fingers. "I am not seeking to steal a kiss from you," she said as she brushed her thumb against his skin, unknowingly making him squirm. "It's okay. You don't need to give me your answer now. But you best think it over, Yoshiharu-dono."

He nodded as he realized she was just wiping the cream off the corner of his mouth._ Well, this blows. She's making me feel like a child. _Letting out an exasperated sigh, he gulped down another glassful. "Aren't you going to finish that?" he asked, noticing her rise from her chair to leave.

"I don't think I can ingest any more of it."

Grabbing the platter, he plopped the remaining cake into his mouth. In the corner of his eye, he recognized a familiar shape. Ascertaining her identity, he called out to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Yoshiharu-san," Frois greeted him. He was secretly eyeing her gargantuan breasts which bounced delightfully with every step she took. _After all this time, THAT still hasn't changed. Heck, they seem even bigger. I still can't figure out, though. Hmmm...a G cup? _She bowed to Nagahide. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to your wedding. I have been rather otherwise occupied lately, and as a result, I couldn't properly attend to my social obligations."

The two just smiled and told her it was all right. "Under these circumstances, it's hardly proper or practical to hold such gatherings. One runs the risk of inviting spies into his camp," Nagahide said, "however, Hime-sama insisted on a wedding ceremony. It would be unbecoming of me to refuse her."

"Besides, there weren't many guests. It was a bit rushed, you see," admitted Yoshiharu.

"Hm. Is that so?" The nun clasped her hands in front of her breasts and looked into the distance. "When will you traveling back to the capital?"

"Tomorrow morning," the couple answered in unison. "Why?"

"Will you two come with me for a moment?"

* * *

><p><em>Delayed again. *sigh* <em>

_So, what do you think? Is my writing worsening with every chapter? I hope it isn't too forced. Oh god..._


End file.
